


Run  Through  the winter逃离冬日第一章

by OnceMore09



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceMore09/pseuds/OnceMore09
Summary: 自己想要的队三发展。时间线接队二。写一些自己理解的盾冬。史蒂夫找到了巴基，然而打开冬日战士的枷锁，还需要很久。史蒂夫明白，他不再是二战时期的那个人。





	Run  Through  the winter逃离冬日第一章

现在好了，无从无休  
生生死死，总是跟我在一起，  
那些铁轨，雨的呼喊：  
都是暗黑的夜晚所保存  
聂鲁达

史蒂夫去了一趟卡特的墓地，那里是一处宁静的公墓。卡特的大理石墓碑上面只有出生和死亡日期。墓前有着一束沾了昨夜露水的百合花。这里足够宁静，就像史蒂夫在战场上和战友希望的那样宁静。他们总是说，一打完仗就回家，一打完仗就回家。当史蒂夫看着二战时的牺牲名单，一行一行读下来，读到熟悉的名字。  
史蒂夫就明白，他不是唯一一个失去享受人生历程的人。  
夜晚的时候史蒂夫做梦，梦到冰冷刺骨的雪水，梦到飞驰而过的火车。然后他醒来，毫无睡意的从床上爬起来。望着窗外的高楼，他这时候倒是希望自己拥有酗酒的习惯，把郁闷全部塞进酒瓶里。  
然后娜塔莎的电话及时的打来。  
“我们找到他了”  
史蒂夫想过与巴基重逢的方式。  
在血清打进他身体的时候，当他闯入九头蛇的基地时，当他70年后在高架桥上的一瞥。  
史蒂夫想去寻找巴基的坟墓，坐在那里和他说几句话。或者放上几朵白玫瑰花。他想起任务完成后回到雪地里找巴基那几个昼夜。没有尸体，没有任何痕迹，除了雪里淡淡的血痕。巴基就好像从这个世界消失了。一样那时候他几乎疯了，卡特来找他把他带回部队的时候他几乎是昏睡着回去的。  
然后他睡了三天，断断续续的做梦，梦到布鲁克林，梦到火车，梦到小酒馆。然后等他醒来。他们问他巴恩斯有什么亲友，需要寄哀悼信的。他摇头，他和巴恩斯除了彼此什么也没有。  
他想起在巴恩斯母亲的葬礼上，他问巴恩斯感觉还好吗，巴恩斯回答他说成长总是伴随着失去。  
但是他没想过从未失去巴基。  
后来七十年的冷冻期，他也不停在做关于巴基的那些梦。  
山姆给他发了短信，打开的一瞬间，史蒂夫差点以为自己还在梦里。他们找到巴基了，山姆把他安排在一家宾馆里。  
史蒂夫打了一辆出租车。那是一家普通的小旅馆，不引人注目。房间里也没有电视，巴基住的那间房间甚至没有窗户。巴基看上去就和普通的流浪汉一样，头发长长的。只是干净一点，穿着普通的棉衣，外套遮住了铁臂。山姆看着他，以防他有什么危险的行为。  
他看上去相当不放松。史蒂夫想，巴基以前很爱讲俏皮话。面对地方恶霸的欺负的时候，面对红骷髅的时候。他总爱讲俏皮话。让自己放松。现在史蒂夫也想讲几句话，让他别那么紧张，可是他一句也想不出来。他想了好多种再见到巴基的方式，在他试图从把他九头蛇手里救出来的时候。在七十年后醒来，他想象巴基会永眠在多么一个平静的地方。他可以坐在那儿。没有一种是在这种情况，在一个暖气快坏了，破破旧旧的小旅馆。  
巴基的脑子到这个时候已经冷静了下来。这里不是九头蛇，若有若无的暖气带来的温暖比九头蛇的地下已经暖和了太多，他在这儿已经吃了一顿。不是朗姆洛在洗脑机器下来后塞给他的一块化合物，不是他从垃圾桶里翻出来的已经冷了的三明治，餐厅老板给了他一个汉堡，肉汁饱满。也许边缘有点焦，中间还没有熟。但是不影响他迅速的吞咽。  
他想起那些人在他面前的聊天，问对方今晚回不回家。他不记得他们的名字，但他记得他们脸上平静，幸福的表情。家，也许这里就是家。

**Author's Note:**

> 只有周末才有时间，更新可能很慢


End file.
